In making a bride's bouquet, it is common to use a holder having a cone-shaped base, a handle depending from the base, and a cage structure mounted on the base containing synthetic foam. Flower stems or other decorative articles are mounted on the holder by inserting the stems or parts of the articles themselves into the synthetic foam. If the flowers are real, the foam is saturated with water to keep the flowers fresh as long as possible.
Examples of such holders are shown in United States Pat. Nos. 4,204,365 issued to Heikki S. Hirvi; 4,566,221 issued to Jacqualine Kossin, and 5,070,644 issued to Doris M. Hasty. While these bouquet holders are quite adequate for the purpose, only a single bouquet can be made using each holder. The present invention has a plurality of detachable flower holding members, so that a bouquet formed on the holder can be divided into two or more smaller bouquets. A bride can then give one or more of the smaller bouquets away to a mother or grandmother, for example, for sentimental reasons, and still throw the main bouquet in the traditional manner.